Alexandria Ironholme
Alexandria is a humble Arathi Woman, born a Farmer's Daughter. Raised amongst six older brothers, she was the runt and raised like one of them by their father. At the age of maturity, she moved onto the Stromgarde Military to serve in it and fight for the Kingdom - Which fell into grim times, former Lieutenant of a Stromgarde Company known as the Storm Company it was obliterated and she was stripped of the rank and put back to the standard Soldier. She now finds herself within the Hand of Arathor itself, perhaps for better or worse. Early Life Childhood Alexandria was born and raised on the Milten Stead, a Pork Farm that supplied Stromgarde with that particular meat. Andra Milten was left the Stead, after her parents perished due to the harsh winter weather at elderly ages. Mavrick Ironholme was on patrol when he barely halted bandits from ransacking the farm alongside his brothers in arms, finding a love for the simple beauty of both the farm and Andra herself. Soon to be wed, they sired seven children before she perished. Grieved that he was not present for her death, he departed from the Military and took up the Stead in her honour - As well as raising the children himself, as repayment for not having been there. The eldest two didn't much like him like they did their mother, but they tolerated him. Alexandria herself was raised like any of the other boys, she ate, dressed, and worked like the rest of them - And treated like the rest of them, up until she started developing a chest - Even then the four above her, since the first two departed to the Military Life like their father - At first tried to treat her differently, but ended up getting beaten up by her for it. So life progressed as normal, until she too ran off to join the Military much to her father's distress. She writes often to him though, and ensures he's well. = Teen Life, and the Military Alexandria at the ripe age of Thirteen had developed her more womanly features, however during her growth because of all her farm work not much found it's way out aside from her bust - As she worked more like a brawny male, then she did a delicate birthing woman. This continued on until she stopped growing at the age of Eighteen, which is also when she ran off to Stromgarde as she was bored of the Stead. Marshally trained for two years, she took up command under a Captain after showing promise as both a Soldier and a Leader. Participating in the revival of a Company known as the Storm Company, they fought back the enemies of Stromgarde, gradually dwindling before being chased into the lower district - And slaughtered by the Ogres and Trolls, as they were fooled and cornered. Having managed to crawl out with the help of her Captain, Alexandria took some years in recovering the damage to her legs after being clubbed violently to force her to stop running. After a miserable defeat, and monthly healing by what fight Light Users that survived in Stromgarde - She was then publicly shamed by being stripped of her ranking Shoulders before Stromgarde itself, and returned to that of a Private for the failure of the Storm Company. The Captain himself undiscovered, most likely deserted after such a traumatizing lost. She however seems to cope and mask it by remaining pleasant, and ignoring it with a blissful visage.